


Musical One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Characters, Asexual Characters, Deh - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heathers - Freeform, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Trans Characters, Transphobia, anyway enjoy this mess, etc - Freeform, i also love bmc, i decided to make this a bunch of various oneshots, i love hamilton, i made this while listening to the soundtrack rip, i will add more as we go on kiddos, john payne todd is a foster kid, non-binary characters, occasionally racism, polysquad, this is based mainly on polysquad/members of it, thomas+james are foster parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some one-shots !!!this is for various musicals bc im a gay theatre student smh





	Musical One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> kids are a mess

"DAD-"

"Which one?!" John called, rolling his eyes.

"UH...FRENCH DAD!"

"YES SON?!"

John threw Frances' pacifier at Lafayette. "No yelling! God, Laf. It's 7:30, and Alex just went to bed around 5. Don't wake the man," he said, pretending to be irritated. Lafayette laughed, kissing John's forehead.

Philip ran down the stairs, black trench coat flailing behind him. Hercules looked up from his coffee. "Morning, Jason Dean."

John snickered and Laf covered his smile with his hand. Philip almost laughed but quickly hid it with the "brooding angsty teen" expression.

"French Dad, where's your black eyeliner?" " _Oh mon Dieu_ , Philip...you know what? There's a liquid one and pencil one in my makeup bag. Knock yourself out," Laf sighed, shooting a look at John.

"Cool thanks." Philip turned and walked back upstairs, dodging Angelica as she practically jumped down the stairs.

Angelica ran into the kitchen, fluffy hair bouncing. "Daddy, can you put my hair into space buns?" She looked up at Hercules, holding a brush and a few ponytail holders. He smiled, lifting her up. "Sure, princess," he replied, beginning to part her hair. Lafayette could feel his heart swell. It was domestic and sweet and Hercules was the best dad. Herc narrowed his eyes in concentration, tying one of the two sections into a bun on the 6 year old's head.

She hummed quietly, looking over at Philip. "Philip looks like that one character from that movie Papa likes." Angelica said, pointing over at Laf, who snorted.

"I don't look like fucki-" " _Language_ , Philip."

He rolled his eyes and tucked a curl back behind his ear. " _Hecking_ Jason Dean," he said, smiling softly when Angelica giggled.

The doorbell rang, and John cursed under his breath and mumbled something along the lines of, "Alexander's gonna wake up with all this damn noise" before pulling it open.

Thomas smiled at him, arm around James and a very moody John-Todd.

James sighed. "Morning, John. This one insisted on walking to meet up with Philip, but the other one didn't want to let his teenage son walk two blocks here. So now we're all here because Thomas wouldn't let me stay home and sleep for five more damn minutes. Sorry to intrude," he said in a very sleepy monotone, dragging Thomas off the porch. John looked at the other John, who shrugged.

"Uh, you two can stay for coffee, if you'd like.." James turned, panic in his eyes.

"N-No, we wouldn't want to bother yo-" "I'd love that!" Thomas said, pulling James back onto the porch and into the door. It was funny how Thomas could pull a grown man like he was a toddler. James looked John in the eyes, pleading 'Why? Why have you forsaken me? I thought we were friends'.

Philip stomped down the stairs in combat boots, sporting black eyeliner. John-Todd nodded, giving him a thumbs-up. Hercules finished Angelica's hair and set her down, kissing the top of her head. John and Lafayette did the same, and she skipped to the teenagers. The trio said their goodbyes and stepped out, and all the grown-ups practically melted in relief.

John set two cups of coffee down in front of James and Thomas, leaning on the counter. "Philip's emo phase has been insufferable. I swear, if I have to hear 'blood, blood, gallons of the stuff' one more time, I'm going to lose it." Lafayette and Hercules nodded in agreement. Thomas sighed.

"Black is just not my boy's," James elbowed him, " _our_ boy's color. He would look so good in pastels!" James rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee quietly.

____

The group continued talking for around an hour before they heard shuffling. John groaned. "Alexander! Go back to bed, babe!"

Alex walked down the stairs, sleepily kissing each of his husbands before getting a mug and filling it with coffee.

"Alexander-" "John please, it's 8 am. I can manage," Alex replied, sipping the black liquid quietly. He finished his cup and trudged upstairs to get dressed. After a minute or so, his phone rang and he answered it after grumbling about 'damn technology'.

"Hello?" Alexander said, fighting off a yawn.

"Hello, can I speak to Alexander Hamilton?"

"Speaking."

"I'm George Washington, the principal of-'

"I know, and whatever my son did, he doesn't get it from me."

"Uh, okay..however, sir, this is pretty serious. Your son, Philip Hamilton got in a fight on the bus....the cause being a comment towards your partners, and an Angelica Hamilton?"

Alex was suddenly wide awake, anxiety prickling against his skin.

"Th..That's his sister..what was the comment?"

"I regret to inform you sir, that both involved slurs. Specifically, regarding Angelica, as I've heard from witnesses, the N-word was used. As for you and your partners, it was several comments about your relationship and how you were all men...I'm very sorry, and I don't agree with what he said in the slightest, and he will be punished accordingly. But your son, Philip, will have to be sent home today, sir. Maybe more, I can't say at the moment. He's ready to be picked up now. Again, I'm very sorry. Have a good day, sir."

The phone clicked.

Alexander was seething mad, fist clenched tightly with his nails digging into his palm. He thought of Angelica's sweet face, how young she was, how she was already made into a victim of racism. How she was already getting called slurs.

He almost saw red.

He quickly pulled on random clothes and tied his hair up, slipping on shoes and storming downstairs, grabbing his keys, and bolting out the door. He heard his partners voices but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He turned his car on and pulled out of the driveway, heading to the school.

 

____

 

Alexander opened the door, pulling Philip in with him. The teenager pulled his arm away from his dad, anger evident on his bruised face.

John saw the marks, and ran towards them. "P-Philip, what happened to you?" He tilted Philip's face up, checking the damage. The other two men ran in, shocked. Philip pulled away from them, looking at his feet.

Hercules clenched his teeth. "Philip, this is not the time to be a moody teenager. What the hell happened to you?"

Philip shook his head, and Lafayette tried his hand at reaching out to him.

"Philip, _mon fils_ , please don't ignore us this time. We want to hear it from you, but we will find out. I'm sure Dad knows," Lafayette looked at Alex for confirmation, who nodded.

After another moment, Philip looked up. Eyes pink and watery. He was _crying_.

"Pops, if you had only heard the shit he said about you and Angie. I doubt you would've let it slide, and..." he paused to suck in a shaky breath, fighting back a sob, "I was not about to."

John looked like he was about to cry himself. "Son, you can...go to your room, me and your fathers will take care of the rest. You're not in trouble..just, go calm down, alright?" Philip nodded, hugging John briefly before walking upstairs. Thomas and James looked concerned, but didn't move from the kitchen or say anything.

Hercules, Laf, and John looked at Alexander who seemed to calm only slightly. "Some fucking white kid talked shit about us. I mean, that I can fucking handle, but he called Angie the N-word. I just...I can't fucking fathom how someone could say that about a little kid! Angelica is a little girl! She's 6!"

John's eyes widened. A tear went down Lafayette's cheek. Hercules tensed.

Thomas stood. His curls covered his eyes, and he took a deep breath. James held his hand, running a thumb over it soothingly. "Did they say the name of the kid? I just wanna talk," he said, snapping his head up to look at the quadruple.

Alexander laughed bitterly. "You thought Philip looked bad? I saw the kid leaving the nurse's office. He looked like he got hit by a train. The train that _is_ my son, Philip Hamilton. I almost laughed my ass off."

Hercules stepped forward, hugging Alex tightly. "Let it out, Alex. I see right through your anger," he said quietly. Alexander almost immediately started crying into Herc's neck.

"That's my daughter, he said that about my fucking daughter. She's so little. She's so nice. He doesn't even know Angelica! She doesn't-nobody deserves that! No one! It's awful! I wasn't able to protect her, but- oh fuck, Philip. I'm so proud of him. He protected her. I love him so much. I love her so much. I-I fucking love our kids so much. I love you guys so much, I love our whole family _so much_ ," he sobbed, clinging to the taller man. Lafayette and John joined the hug, holding their partners lovingly.

James and Thomas smiled softly, both standing. "Thank you for the coffee, guys, let's hang out soon," James said, letting himself and his partner out.

 

____

 

Philip came down for dinner, earbuds in blasting some angsty music like 'Set It Off' or something.

John walked over, smiling at his son softly before hugging him tightly. He pulled back quickly, handing him a plate of pizza and pointing at the chair at the far end of the table. He reluctantly sat down, and Angelica ran up to him and held out a drawing.

It was two figures, one with two mounds of hair and the other dressed in all black. The picture was underneath messy handwriting in pink crayon.

The words seemed to say 'My big brother is my hero'.

_Oh._

_That's definitely what it said._

Philip smiled wide, hugging his sister tightly. "Thank you, Ange, I love you," he said, sniffling and wiping away a tear.

She hugged back quickly before pulling away. "Daddy! You were right! He's crying!" and from upstairs you could hear Hercules whisper-yell "Yes! 5 dollars!" and then hear Alex groan.

He rolled his eyes, setting the drawing down and eating.

 

____

 

Later, as Lafayette was collecting dishes from Philip's room to clean downstairs, and noticed the drawing taped to the wall next to a 'My Chemical Romance' poster. It seemed misplaced, but he smiled nonetheless. He walked downstairs and push the dirty dishes in the washer before joining his husbands in bed.

Alex sighed, stretching. "I'm exhausted," he groaned, rolling into John's chest.

John laughed and pressed his back against Hercules who kissed his hair in response.

"Might be because you think 3 hours is a full night of sleep." "Fuck you." "Please do."

Lafayette laughed, laying on Alex's other side. He stretched to kiss each one of them, laying back down and pulling the sheets up to his chest. "Goodnight, loves. Try to sleep more tonight, _Alexandre_. I love you all, sleep well," he said softly, turning off the lamp and closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Laf. Love all of you."

"Yeah, well...I love you all more."

"Alex, don't fight with John. It's late."

"Fine," he huffed in the darkness.

"...Love you all the most."

"Herc, _what the fuck_."

**Author's Note:**

> IM CRYING I LOVE THE POLYSQUAD WITH KIDS
> 
> im okay with this
> 
> i hope you are too??
> 
> comments make the world go around + i need and desire attention so hook a brotha up.
> 
> also i wanna fight the racist kid. you guys too? coolio.


End file.
